A CAN bus is a serial bus system, which was developed to be used as a field bus in an automation environment to exchange information between different electronic components. Ideally, this exchange occurs in real time and at a high security level. CAN buses are used in the on-board diagnostics (OBD)-II vehicle diagnostics standard, which has been mandatory for all cars sold in the United States since 1996. The CAN bus was developed to control actuators and receive feedback from sensors on various subsystems of a vehicle, including the engine control unit, airbags, antilock breaking, cruise control, power steering, audio systems, power windows, doors, and mirror adjustment.